


Гость из Норт-Энда

by Beckett



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Пикман навещает Картера в ночь Хэллоуина. Для разнообразия все бодрствуют.
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Richard Upton Pickman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Гость из Норт-Энда

В Канун всех святых они выбирались в бодрствующий мир, выходили из своих подземных убежищ и веселились вместе со смертными. Клан, обитавший под Бостоном, не был исключением — многие упыри в ту ночь выбрались из туннелей, намереваясь повеселиться и поохотиться.

Ричард Аптон Пикман, в прошлом — художник, чьи полотна в свое время потрясли и шокировали бостонское общество, — вернулся в Норт-Энд вместе с сородичами, однако вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к их развлечениям, он отправился побродить в одиночестве по улицам. Холодный осенний воздух, наполненный запахом дыма и опавшей листвы, щекотал ему ноздри.

Приятно было вновь побродить по улочкам Норт-Энда; единственным, что несколько раздражало, была необходимость идти на двух ногах и поддерживать осанку. За время жизни в Мире Снов Пикман успел уже отвыкнуть от прямохождения. К тому же, его тело — особенно конечности — успело уже претерпеть определенные изменения, которые пришлось замаскировать с помощью поношенного пальто, кожаных перчаток и ботинок, немилосердно жавших в подъеме.

Прогулка по Норт-Энду не была единственной целью Пикмана. Путь его лежал в южную часть города, где, насколько он помнил, жил единственный человек, всегда находивший приятным его общество, как в бодрствующем мире, так и в Мире Снов, и крайне редко выражавший недовольство его привычками. Расставание с ним было единственным, о чем Пикман жалел, покидая надземный мир; случайная же встреча в Мире Снов принесла больше радости, чем он мог предположить.

Он отыскал нужный дом и с удовлетворением отметил, что в окне на третьем этаже горит свет; его друг редко бодрствовал, предпочитая путешествовать по Миру Снов, и Пикман не всегда мог составить ему компанию. Несмотря на праздничную ночь, улица в это время была пустынна — не иначе, милостью богов или иных покровителей. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он стащил нога об ногу раздражавшие его ботинки, убрал перчатки в карманы пальто и стал карабкаться вверх по стене, цепляясь крепкими когтями за трещины и неровности кладки.

Окно, к несчастью, было закрыто, и Пикман легонько постучал когтем по стеклу. Его друг, насколько он видел, сидел в кресле спиной к окну и, кажется, читал. А возможно, и задремал, и потому не услышал стука. Пикман постучал снова, громче, и покрепче вцепился когтями в деревянный подоконник.

Его друг обладал всеми качествами, которые Пикман так ценил в друзьях и возлюбленных: он был умен, решителен и отважен — порой до полного безрассудства. Человек, лишенный этих качеств, определенно не рискнул бы в ночь Хэллоуина впустить в свой дом упыря, пусть и полукровку.

— Не ожидал встретить тебя в бодрствующем мире, — сказал Рэндольф Картер, помогая Пикману перелезть через подоконник.

— Я собирался сам разыскать тебя в Мире Снов, — добавил он с той легкой полуулыбкой, которую Пикман, еще будучи человеком, не раз и не два пытался запечатлеть в своих набросках. Улыбка эта не исчезла, когда Пикман, опустив голову, поцеловал сильные тонкие пальцы, все еще бережно сжимавшие его когтистую ладонь.


End file.
